Loves me
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: ... Loves me not. Une petite comptine, enfantine et innocente, mais aux conséquences dramatiques. Et si Ib avait refusé de laisser Garry, lorsque celui-ci a sacrifié sa rose pour elle ?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont empruntés à l'univers du jeu Ib. Rien ne m'appartient (Encore heureux ! brrr...)

**Rating : K **(en fait chuis nulle en rating et arrive pas à évaluer mon histoire. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait besoin d'un rating plus élevé, mais si c'est nécessaire, faites le moi savoir !)

**Petite note : **mon dieu, j'ai fini cet OS il y a de ça des mois (voire un année), mais j'avais oublié de le poster... je suis vraiment une cruche. Donc si mon style a un peu changé, c'est normal, j'imagine. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loves me...**

- Il ne m'aime pas…

Des yeux couleur grenat, agrandis par la terreur, suivirent la lente chute du dernier pétale bleu. Celui-ci se posa délicatement sur le sol, sans faire un bruit, tandis que sa frêle poitrine se vidait sous le choc.  
Ça ne pouvait pas…

À l'entente de ce soupir exhalé, la fillette aux cheveux d'or se retourna, ses grands yeux bleus se posant, terriblement joyeux, sur Ib. Cette dernière frissonna en découvrant qu'ils étaient dénués de la moindre parcelle de remords, plutôt, au contraire… soulagés. Heureux.  
Mary lui jeta un sourire reflétant ses pupilles.

- Ib ! Tu es là. Rentrons à la maison, tu veux ? Maintenant… maintenant, je peux !

Voyant que la fillette ne semblait pas du tout décidée à la suivre, elle pencha la tête. Quelques instants de silence s'envolèrent, avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules, amorçant un pas en direction de la sortie.

- Écoute, je pars devant, d'accord ? Rejoins-moi vite !

Et sans même se retourner, elle quitta la pièce, entonnant une petite mélodie enfantine qui fit frissonner à nouveau la fillette aux cheveux bruns. Cette dernière, après un instant d'immobilité durant lequel elle craignit que ses jambes ne la lâchent, se retourna en direction des escaliers et les dévala à toute vitesse, le cœur battant dans sa course folle pour retrouver son ami aux cheveux pourpres. Si la rose représentait sa vie, et si les pétales étaient garants de sa survie, alors il était…  
Ce dernier était allongé au bout du couloir, là où elle l'avait laissé – _où il lui avait ordonné de le laisser. _Sauf que quand elle était partie, il s'appuyait juste, un peu pâle, contre le mur, afin de rester debout. Maintenant… il était assis – _affalé ? –_ contre la paroi, par terre, comme une poupée désarticulée. Une position qui, à nouveau, fit remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ib. Cette dernière se précipita à ses côtés, attrapant son pull pour attirer son attention.

- Garry… Garry… Hey… !

Peine perdue. Malgré son prénom chuchoté, haleté, crié même, le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Ses mains reposaient sur le sol, ouvertes, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, mais inertes. Attrapant cette fois-ci son manteau, son amie tenta de le secouer un peu plus fort, l'angoisse comprimant son petit cœur fragile.

- Pourquoi tu dors ? Ce n'est pas bien… Allez… Repartons, ensemble, d'accord ?

Les larmes emplissaient doucement ses paupières tandis qu'elle continuait, désespérée, à secouer son ami.

- Garry… Hey…

Enfin, elle craqua. Comprenant que le jeune homme ne se réveillerait plus, qu'elle devrait repartir seule, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Serrant le poing autour de la rose fanée jusqu'à ce que les épines se plantent dans sa peau, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Garry pour éclater en sanglots.

Pendant un long, un très long moment, elle ne cessa de pleurer, inondant le pull vert de son ami de ses sanglots, son petit corps toujours serré contre le sien, la rose serrée au creux du poing. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps il lui fallut pour que les larmes ne se tarissent d'elles-mêmes, comme si une source en elle s'était asséchée.  
Essuyant celles qui restaient au coin de ses yeux, elle s'assit sur ses genoux, observant le visage paisible – _presque endormi ? _– de Garry. Enfin, son regard se porta sur ses mains.  
Dans la droite reposait, aussi inerte que le jeune homme, le cadavre de la rose bleue, dénudée de ses pétales – de sa beauté. Dans la gauche… sa propre rose lui faisait face. Pleine de ses pétales, de sa beauté, de sa vitalité. De sa santé. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, la peine lui vrillant trop l'esprit pour qu'elle puisse être rationnelle de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Garry…

Elle se tourna pour faire dos au mur et s'assit contre ce dernier, ses jambes tendues devant elles touchant celles de Garry. Ils étaient épaule contre bras, tête contre épaule.

Elle murmura doucement.

- Je… je peux rester avec toi pour toujours ?

Évidemment, aucune réponse.

Pas besoin. Le cœur de la fillette lui avait déjà répondu, longtemps auparavant. Lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble, pendant leur aventure. Lorsque ce lien, si ténu, si fragile, mais si fort, s'était tissé entre eux. Elle voulait rester près de lui. Quoiqu'il en coûte.  
Délicatement, presque avec amour, elle saisit un des pétales de la rose et tira dessus.

- Il m'aime…

Un éclair de douleur zébra son esprit tandis que le pétale se détachait et tombait lentement au sol. Elle haleta un instant, puis reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Garry, respirant son parfum si particulier pour chercher un peu de réconfort.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle continua.

- Il ne m'aime pas…

Souffrance, à nouveau. Fulgurante. Comme une flèche qui lui traverserait de part en part la poitrine, ou la tête. Ou même un peu tout le corps, en réalité. Cette sensation était à la fois trop précise et trop floue pour qu'elle ne puisse la situer totalement.  
Nouvelle respiration, nouveau pétale.

- Il m'aime…

Son souffle se coupa dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle savait que si elle tentait de se relever, ses jambes ne la porteraient déjà plus. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, après tout. Trop fragile. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, surtout sans Garry.  
Ib se demanda un instant, attendant que la vague de douleur ait totalement reflué, pourquoi elle avait repris cette morbide petite comptine que Mary déclamait, quelques instants – heures ? – auparavant. Comme pour se donner du courage, peut-être.

- Il ne m'aime pas…

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Celle-là la paralysa pendant un long instant, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre la texture si particulière du manteau de Garry pour tenter de l'oublier. C'était comme si quelque chose – comme les mannequins ou les Dames en Rouge – tentait de lacérer sa peau, mais de l'intérieur, sans qu'elle ne puisse voir les plaies.  
Relevant la tête quand la vague se fut retirée après l'avoir submergée, elle observa le dernier pétale accroché à sa fleur. _Peut-être est-il fâché… ?  
_Elle secoua faiblement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus se relever. C'était trop tard._  
_

- Garry… pardonne-moi…

Serrant toujours l'autre rose entre trois de ses doigts, elle utilisa les deux autres, une dernière fois, pour attraper le tout dernier pétale. Le dernier souffle de vie. De sa vie.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Il m'aime…

Le noir envahit sa vision tandis que le dernier pétale se posait sur le sol.  
La petite fille laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son ami, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. L'ancienne rose bleue toujours serrée dans son poing sans vie, elle n'eut pas conscience de sa propre rose qui tombait dans la paume ouverte posée sur le sol.

**.oOo.**

- Maman. Tu étais donc là.

Une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux bruns releva la tête en entendant la voix de son époux. Ce dernier lui souriait doucement, s'approchant jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses côtés, observant d'un œil critique le tableau qu'elle fixait, quelques secondes auparavant.

- Papa.  
- Cette peinture est vraiment ta préférée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle reporta à son tour son regard sur la peinture elle-même. Un sourire doux-amer se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis que la tristesse teintait son regard chocolat.

- Oui, c'est celle-là. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Elle fixa à nouveau le tableau, ses yeux scrutant la toile peinte, les couleurs étalées d'une façon si remarquable qu'elles semblaient prendre vie sous ses yeux.  
Quand elle observait le tableau, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Comme si ce qu'il représentait avait un sens que son âme reconnaissait, mais que son esprit logique ignorait. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas être tout simplement _possible… _ Elle soupira.

- C'est pourtant la première fois que je le vois, mais… c'est comme si…  
- Maman ! Papa !

Avec une pointe de regret, elle arracha son regard de la toile et des sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en elle pour observer sa petite fille qui courait vers eux, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- Regarde-la, elle nous appelle, lança-t-elle à son mari. Elle a dû pas mal s'ennuyer, j'imagine.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la toile, à son nom, et soupira.

Enfin, elle prit doucement la main de son mari et partit d'un pas calme, empreint de regrets qui pesaient sur son cœur sans même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Il est temps d'y aller. Hein, Mary ?

La petite fille aux yeux bleus lui offrit son plus beau sourire tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux d'or. Ils partirent d'un pas égal, la petite fille glissée entre les deux adultes, tenant à chacun une main, tandis qu'ils discutaient du repas qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre, dans le restaurant en face de la galerie.  
Juste avant qu'ils n'aient fini de descendre les escaliers, elle se retourna néanmoins, jetant un regard bleu glacier sur le tableau qui finissait de disparaître de son champ de vision. Ses lèvres formèrent le mot « désolée », avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

Un homme d'âge mûr s'arrêta un instant devant la toile qu'avait si longtemps fixée la mère de Mary, l'observant d'un œil critique.  
Sur cette dernière, entourées par des roses à l'aspect grisonnant, deux silhouettes étaient peintes. Un jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres et habillé d'un manteau à moitié déchiré serrait tendrement une petite fille aux cheveux bruns contre lui. Tous deux semblaient paisiblement endormis, comme habités par de tendres rêves.  
Dans les mains de la fillette reposait une rose bleue, tandis que celles de l'homme, refermées sur le buste de sa compagne pour mieux l'enlacer, tenaient une rose rouge. Toutes les deux semblaient éclatantes de couleur et de vie.  
L'observateur poussa un soupir triste, envahi d'une mélancolie tenace à la simple vue de ce tableau, et reprit le cours de sa visite, jetant juste un dernier regard au titre de l'œuvre inscrit sous cette dernière.

_Memories of Love_

* * *

_Fini ! :)  
J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu, malgré le changement de style dû à ma flemme de poster... x)  
Je suis reviewivore, alors n'oubliez pas de me nourrir, hein ! :D_


End file.
